Our Love Will Be Legend
by LovingTwilightAndTMI
Summary: She was 20 and a supermodel. She was young,sexy and intelligent. He was 30.A prestigious architect.He had everything he wanted in his job. She wanted to be loved. Worlds will collide.
1. Chapter 1

I sat down, trying to relax myself a bit but it was a little difficult with four hands pulling my hair in different directions.

"I hope they can finish fast this time" I thought. Not that I complained, but the noise of 2 dryers in my poor ears, wasnt very nice. In the other hand,I liked the feel of the foundation sponges and powder brushes stroking my face. That was relaxing for me and especially if Peter was in charge of made me happy. I always listened to my Ipod while he was doing my makeup or we talked about our friends and who-is-following-who on Twitter.

I looked in the mirror after he had finished his work. A classic and natural look. Defined eyebrows, light shades in my eyelids, my cheeks were pink and my lips with a shade called 'Alabaster' of the same firm I was modeling that day. The result: a perfect makeup and a satisfied smile on my face.

My hair was looking great after so much did a little bow tie on my neck with a thin headband. I looked so feminine, so fresh. They had already done their job, now I had to do mine.

The "Grand Palais" was awesome and this time they reproduced the shop where Coco started working. The place was full but not crowded, it was simply, there were only people who had to be there, neither more nor less, and being there was an achievement. No wonder Chanel parades were the ones nobody wanted to lose. Everyone wanted to be present, see what Lagerfeld had created masterfully, wanted to witness the best show in the fashion week in Paris.

The fashion runway was a step below the level of the audience, was very long and wide, everything was ready. There wasnt a model who did not look immaculate, beautiful and exquisite with these designs. My skirt and tweed jacket, my legs with black transparent stockings, my divine shoes with tiny hebillas at the sides. I was waiting my indication to enter the runway.

Rosalie opened the fashion show. She was wearing a skirt and jacket in pink,it looked simply divine on her. She has long blonde hair, huge blue eyes, a perfect body with very long legs, elegance and besides all, she was my best friend and almost sister.

We were 15 when, in a mall, in Seattle, a woman approached us and gave us her card. After checking that the agency was legitimate, I went with Rose because she was afraid of doing it alone, but I got a big surprise when they asked me to stay also. Of course I was shocked to hear I had a good chance if I tried hard. I never considered myself pretty, much less I imagine having the opportunity to be a model, so I hold on to get the permission of my parents.

It was difficult to convince our parents to give us permission to be 'models', we were small and inexperienced, we would have to leave Forks, the little town where we lived and move to New York. And we cried long days and endless nights, promised all we could promise and finally convinced them. The agency provided us with a tiny apartment we shared with several girls. We have different classes, in which I had to work twice to improve my grace and elegance. Classes were my favorite theater, we had to learn to express ourselves to perform well in the photo shoots, and exercises, learn to walk, ballet classes, jazz and even salsa. I suffered, but I wanted to be a model ...

-Bella, ready in 5 - I finally heard my name.

-4-

-3-

-2-

-Go Bella, go go go! - Ian encouraged me. I took a deep breath, tense abdomen, firm shoulders, chin up and stride. In a second, I was walking behind Rosalie.

My steps were firm, not excessively long. My hips also marked my steps, in my right hand a bag of signature and my other arm was carried away by the movement of my body. My face expressionless left a hint of coquetry, almost unnoticed.

On the sides of the runway,famous people like Orlando Bloom, who was here as the date of one of my friends, Miranda, and Sarah Jessica Parker were taking some pothos, the owners of boutiques, the editors of the best fashion magazines of the world.

In front, a huge step with photographers filming the show. They didnt make me nervous at all, the people at my sides, neither.

Yes,I definitely loved my job.

I reach the front, I stopped three seconds, and then I turned around. In that second on the corner of my eye I saw a very large man, huge but the second and third round if I could, I would observe better.

The second change was a black swimsuit and I had to go solo with Rose. They helped me quickly.

- Did you see him? Is not it gorgeous? Did you see his eyes? - Rose asked me. A happy smile on her lips.

- Do you really think it was possible? -I Answered assured one thing in my head - I could barely see him, but, I promise to try to get a better look now.

-Bella, Rose in 5 - Ian indicated.

-4 -

-3-

-2-

-Go go go! - We took three steps down the stage. It took like 5 meters to match our steps, everything was going perfect. Alongside Rose my skin was very pale, I didnt looked bad, but I envied that tone 'I'm not dead' of my dear friend. There was not much difference in our height but I was about 5 cm lower than her. We arrived in front of the photographers and stopped on the right leg, marking our hip, we turned around and I couldnt see the famous "just friend" of Rosalie. It didnt matter, Im sure I will have time to meet him.

I closed the show with a beautiful white dress with a very Chanel ribbon at the bust and several black ribbons up to my knees and hips.I had to enter again to exit arm on arm with Karl Lagerfeld.I could not ask for more. Me and Rose were the 'top model' who once we dreamed of being.

They helped me to take off my dress and accessories, I put on designer jeans, a cute blouse under my jacket to blend signature and red highheels . A very handsome man, with light brown hair and blue eyes, with a slim and stylish body was waiting outside the dressing room. Jimmy was my assistant and also one of my best friends. And, yes, he was gay and adorable.

- How was the show Choo? - I called him "Choo" because he totally loved Jimmy Choo.

- Bella, you were sensational! Like always honey -He gave me a kiss on each cheek and a hug. He and Rose are everything to me.

- Did you write which I want for Renee? -. I always sent my mother Chanel designs, she adored it. And who does not?

-Yes, and are di-vi-us,she is going to totally faint when she sees it, I assure you, and I have also yours Bella - He winked at me.

-Thank you. Have you seen Rose? - I asked between kisses and hugs from colleagues and personal staff.

-She is coming here and hanging on the Yeti arm... -It scared me to see him with that open eyes. I turned to see.

-Oh my fucking JiChoo! He is so hot! Do you see him? - Jimmy was with his mouth open and me too. The man was big, handsome,and sexy. Lucky bitch!

She met him at a dinner 3 weeks ago and since it they have been inseparable. Emmett is a lawyer and he worked in one of the largest companies in the country. And with that size, who would not love him as a lawyer?

3 weeks that she knows him and 3 weeks of being on the phone with Rose telling me about her beloved future boyfriend. I have been unable to meet him because we were traveling for work and we didnt coincide, as thousands of times, so this was my chance.

-Bella, Bella! - Rose approached.- Look this is Emmett Cullen, Emmett she is Bella Swan, my best friend and almost my sister - Rose was ecstatic.

-Hello Emmett, a pleasure -I stretched my hand but I did not have time for anything because he came at me hugging me and taking off my feet of the ground.

- Bella! - He yell - You dont know how pleased I am to meet you, I have been spoken very highly of you -He finally let me go.

-Well, I did not expect less from Rose.-I smiled, I already like him.

-I'm the luckiest man in the world, I'm with the two most beautiful women in the world and one is my girlfriend!- He kissed him on the cheek, Rose could not hide the look of surprise on hearing what Emmett had said. Yes, I already love him.

-I'm Jimmy, but you can call me Choo - JC unexpectedly said -Im hot too, you know that? -And he look at his,eyelashes coquettishly fanning. We all laughed.

-You are Choo,and you can feel special, I'll invite all of you to dinner at a very special place -He set one of his long arms around Rose's waist.

-Emmett, Rose, thank you so much, but really,I'm very tired - I reach to say before they ignored my words.

-Bella please! We dont know when we will coincide again here in Paris, come on, dont ruin this! Not tonight!- She practically yelled at me.

-Bella, look tomorrow Im going to Germany and then I will be back to New York, it'll be hard to get back here soon- Emmett said.

-Come on come on, it will be our farewell of Paris - Choo made a graceful pose and we started laughing again.

We sat at a table with the best view of the city, and it would not have it, if the restaurant wasnt on the second floor of the Eiffel was reputed to be the place of marriage proposals, anniversaries, etc ...

Moment! ... Marriage proposals?!

-Rosalie! Come with me to the toilet - I could not hide my nervousness.

-Sure, come on - She looked at me puzzled.

-What is happening Bella? You are pale as a ghost, do you feel bad? - Rose was concerned.

- Rosalie Hale! Emmett is going to propose you?! Tell me -I attacked.

She began to laugh very loud and I started getting angry.

-No silly, we just wanted to come to a beautiful place, and when that is the case, you will be the first to know right? - We hugged.

-No kidding Hale, I'm sensitive,keep that in mind -We returned to the table.

On the way back, many eyes were on us. It didnt surprise me that people recognize me but I never get used to it.

-You all right? - Emmett asked as he stood up when we got to the table, mmm that gentleman.

-Yes babe- his girlfriend smiled at him.

We ate and talked very comfortable. It was pleasant and light. Emmett was quite a character and very friendly, he told us stories of college and when he was little. You could tell he had grown up in a close and loving family. Yeah, well I liked Emmett.

We were on the dessert, well, Emmett was on the dessert because we couldnt eat more, when suddenly he stood up, took the hand of Rosalie and breathe deeply,He then also took mine and kneel. We were both in shock.

-Bella, this night and in this place so special and for being nearly Rosalie family -he cleared his throat - I promise to love her for the rest of my days and I will try to make her happy even when she thinks she doesnt deserve to be - He got one of his hands in his pocket and I saw Rose get whiter than paper.

He took two leather rings. He set one on his finger and the other one on Rose.

-Rosalie, with this ring I formally ask you to be my girlfriend.

-Yes Emmett,I would love to be your girlfriend! - She was happy, hugging him and kissing him. Fuck, I loved him too.

- No! - Choo Screamed! -WHY GOD? WHY CAN I HAVE SOMEONE LIKE HIM?!

We were all looking at each other. Rose started laughing and we follow her. Suddenly Emmetts blackberry rings.

- Little Brother! -He answered as he saw his ID -You dont know how I wish you were here -he was silence for a few seconds.

-I'm with the two most beautiful and hot women on earth,and one it it really bella -He said my name giving it an Italian accent. We keep laughing.

Emmett apologized and walked away from the table to talk to his returned after a few minutes.

-Excuse me, he was my brother. He's in Germany,He has been there for the past five years but He is returning to NY with me -He said with a huge smile.

- Is your brother handsome as you Emmett? -Jimmy asked shamelessly.

-No, he is sooo ugly -we laughed again - the only pretty is my sister Alice and let me tell you that she is dying to meet you.

-How beautiful! Of course Emmett! - I said smiling.

-Be careful Bella, you dont know what you are saying - his face became serious.

-Explain why you say that - I was curious.

-She studied fashion design and is also a fan of shopping -He confessed -Fanatic? To say the least! It is a vice, horrible.-Oh,well...

Back at the hotel, Rose approached me.

-Bella, I'll stay with Emmett today- She whisper in my ear - Tomorrow is going to Germany and we will not be nearly for two weeks. Can you imagine? Its horrible!

-Oh Rose, I cant thank you more for leting me alone in my suite -I winked - See you at the airport?

-Sure. It makes me happy to know that our flight leaves in the afternoon, I'm crushed.

-Mmm and I think tomorrow will be worse baby - I said throwing a quick glance at Emmett.

- Bella! -Rose opened her eyes and laughed.


	2. Meeting the family

In my room,I tried to take off my clothes, I was so tired I could barely stand on my feet, I went to the bathroom to brush my teeth and take off my makeup.

Turning from side to side in bed, I couldnt accommodate me. It came to my mind many things including my friend Rose. Frankly I dont remember from when I had seen her so happy, she was radiant. She was lucky to have found someone like Emmett. He also looked very happy, in love. Was that really love at first sight? I fall asleep a little later.

Jimmy woke me up early to pack everything and leave on time to the airport.I have breakfast, and then took a bath. Being under the warm water was relaxing. I put on a moisturizer all over the body and then the underwear. I came wrapped in a fluffy bathrobe to find the clothes he had left on the bed. I put my beloved jeans, a white turtleneck blouse, my boots and my black jacket. I did my make up, just a bit of gloss and my inseparable sunglasses.

I was ready to go home.

At the airport we met Rose and Emmett. They didnt have a good face and that was because they would be separated for a couple of weeks. Jimmy and I went ahead to give them their space.

Already on the plane, I was about to sleep the whole flight down to New York but Rose was very talkative. After a good time talking about Emmett,she finally fall asleep.

We arrived in New York at night,and suddenly I was in my beautiful home. I closed the door behind me to my apartment. It was a magnificent apartment I had bought it last year. It cost me a small fortune but was worth it. And I can give me that pleasure and several more because I was investing in the stock market. Jasper, Rosalie's twin brother, was an investment genius and thanks to him I was getting very good earnings.

The apartment was in one of the best locations in Manhattan and had a spectacular view. I had decorated it with my mother and I really enjoyed those days with her. Opt for a minimalist but very feminine style. She was very proud of the result. I undressed, brushed my teeth, washed my face and went about my ritual of creams.

I remove the cushions from the bed and got into it. I started to sleep. I had a busy day tomorrow ,I had a meeting with Sue, my agent, to give me the schedule for the rest of the month. The only thing Im sure I have to do is going to Japan for a couple of weeks to do some advertising campaigns but first I had to go to the premiere of the video of my friend Jake, which I was the model,and it was in LA. It was a very sensual video.

I suffered a lot doing it. Jake sang in a concert with ecstatic fans. On stage he sang and moved very sexy while I was on a platform about 30 feet high and I hated heights. And there, high, I had to move sensual to the beat of the song. The lights were stunning and they even used special effects using the latest technology. Yes, yeah, all very nice but I suffered horrors. Hopefully it would have been as Jake wanted.

Jake, Rose and I have been friends for several years now. We met in a theater class. He had managed to be a very successful singer, but like all of us, his work cost him his privacy, but he deserved it because he was an extraordinary singer and excellent musician.

We arrived to the office prepared to receive my itinerary and see what remained me of the month.

-On Saturday you are going to Los Angeles and from there to Japan on Monday- Sue was concentrated while Jimmy was writing each event with specifications.

-It will be only advertising campaigns, you know, photo shoots, commercials and fashion runways..mmm now I tell you how many Bella - She was staring at the computer screen.

-Oh yeah, on 30 a fashion runway advertising a department store,on 31 an interview in a television program and you will be returning on November 1st -Sue look away from the screen and looked at me- Bella, Japan loves you - She smiled.

- TV Interview? - I opened my eyes.

-It's simple,dont worry Bella - I calm down.

-There is a runway the 20 and you must exercise - I notice a bit of compassion in her eyes - You are going to the gym when you come back Swan.

- And I guess after all of this, we are going to have holidays, right? -Wow Choo! good point! - A much needed and very long vacation.

-If Choo is right, we refuse to work until next year, right? - I joined their demands.-And if you put me on something, you better try to undo it.

-We have worked long and hard all year, we have behaved perfectly and didnt complain, but now, we need a break -I almost beg.

Sus's face was expressionless. Her gaze went from Choo to me and back.

-All right, I'll fix it-She said resignedly.

Our faces lit up with joy. We left the office and went to Rose's house.

-Hi Bella - Rose assistant greet me.

-Jane, it's nice to see that you're okay,I know someone who missed you.

-Hmm, I dont believe you, since Rose returned,she has been grumpy and annoying. I think Im starting to hate her boyfriend - the small woman protest.

-I hear you Jane, you're not funny - Rose complained.

-I'm not making anything up, right Bella?

-Give them time, is the euphoria of the early days..- I said.

-Aha, look who says it,the expert in no boyfriends? - Ouch, Rose!

-Well, is not what is said? I suppose it will.- I practically hide my face. It was red. Im sure of that.

-'It's true,by the way when are you looking for aboyfriend Bella?, you need it. - Jane was crazy.

-Why do I need a man?I'm being a bad friend because I dont have a boyfriend? - I get angry in a second.

-No, well ... - Jane tried to apologize - Bella mmm, did you see what came out in the magazines?

-No, what is it? - Why that face Jane? For once, I did not know "Red" was a BDSM club, God, why cant she forget that?!

-Emmett putting a ring on Rose.

-By God! They are extremely fast, it just has beem two days - I wonder.

-Yes, imagine that! Emmett bought the magazine! -Rosalie said.

-Let me see.

"Yesterday we caught in Paris to the beautiful Rosalie Hale in full marriage proposal. The handsome groom is Emmett Cullen, the famous New York lawyer. With them also was her inseparable friend Bella Swan. Congratulations on your engagement Rosalie and Emmett! "

- Bah, lets go eat something - Rosalie said - Im hungry.

On Saturday, we were in Los Angeles and Jake asked me and Jimmy go to the bar where he premiered his video.

I was nervous because I knew very well that he had been very ... provocative? Sensual? Enticing? I was sure Charlie would call me,telling me that he didnt like the always did that when he thought I went very 'exposed'.

The bar was full and I recognized many famous friends of Jake. Jared,Liam, I think Justin Timberlake was at the bar. Since they worked together on: "Dont cry me a river, Cry me an ocean" they have been inseparable. Im not lying to you, first ,they were going to do a song called: "Better without you" buy Leah, Jakes long time girlfriend cheated on him and well, lets say Justin thought it was a great moment to do the sequel to Cry me a river. It was a hit.

And suddenly a reporter from E!News is in fron of us ...

- Jake!, Tell us how you feel presenting your new song tonight - asked the reporter.

-Happy and excited, I know they will like it, since we put our soul in it - He pulled me closer, his hand released mine and passed it around my waist.

-Wow, when will we have the scoop? -

Jake laughed and shook his head.

-Bella, since when are you and Jake together? - He said it with such confidence that even I would have thought twice.

-It's not what you think, we have been friends for a long time, we love eachother - I said secure and gave my best smile to the woman.

Jake was happy, it was his night. And it was time for the video.

We sat at the head of the table and we saw the large LED display. The song began and Jake appeared in some shots looking gorgeous, the clothes were stuck to his body and He was moving very sensual.

And there I was, the stage was filled with my picture in the screens and Jake tried to find the real woman, who was on top. She was dressed differently in each image, some wet, but in all, the clothes were silver. Gave a stunning effect with lights and fireworks.

And, as we know, the video was sexy but tasteful. Provocative yes, but rather by our movements that leave nothing to the imagination.

Jake was congratulated at the moment. He deserved it,they worked hard. The presentation finished and we return to the hotel.

-Thanks Bella, You really dont know how much it means to me that you were here with me today and also in the video - he said quietly as he gave me a big hug.

-It was a pleasure J, wherever you want.- I told him.

-Thanks again. I leave you,you must be tired, if you need anything, call me ok?And enjoy Japan beuatiful girl.

-Jake of course, also take care.

Japan had been crazy,We were so busy, and if we add that Jimmy and I did not understand anything, it was even more complicated. But despite the language and the occasional rare custom, everything was going well. The photo shoots were in beautiful classic and elegant,I will send a copy to my parents.

One day before returning I had an interview for a television program and the focus of the interview was the video of Jake. They asked if we were was all Jake,the video, or my beautiful hair. They didnt ask about my job.

We arrived at the airport in NY and Jimmy bought a magazine that was talking about me in the cover. Us Weekly. It claimed that I had a relationship with Jake and because of that the video turned out so 'hot'. Nothing new.

"Bella Swan seems to have found love with singer Jacob Black, while her friend Rosalie Hale is getting married next month in Bora-Bora. If we are sure of something, is that Black,will not let her go." It said at the bottom of a picture where we were holding hands.

-Choo! put all this crap in the garbage, they put me in a bad mood - I said

-Bell never mind, you know how it is.

-Yes, but they put me in a bad mood -I emphasize.

At the door of my building, I said goodbye to Jimmy - I see you in two days Choo,I will hibernate until I go to the gym, do not look for me before - I gave him a half smile - tomorrow I'll go for a 'hot dog' and then continue sleeping .

-Hmm I dont even want to eat, I just want to sleep -He gave me a kiss and a hug.

-Choo, thanks for everything, I love you - I whispered.

-I love you too Bella, in two days huh? ...

The porter carried my bags and I finally get home. I took off my clothes, got under the covers and I could swear I went into a coma.

In the distance I heard music, very faint, and every time I heard her closer, stronger,it never stopped.

-Damn! My cell -I babble - is Rose by all the saints in heaven!

I began to search my bag, I found the phone and remove it.

-Rose, what happens? -I went to the point.

-Bella, that is rude! -She complained.

-I'm dead tired, I was sleeping! - I confessed.

-Sleeping? Do you know what time is it? - I thought I heard my mother.

-No, and I dont care, Im going to sleep two days straight without seeing the time.

-Bella, is five in the afternoon!, you have been more than 12 hous sleeping! ,and I need you tonight - the last words were softer.

- And for what do you need me Barbie? Emmett is your big,hot Ken,ask him - I told her.

-That's why I need you darling, I need moral support -She purred.

-Moral support? What happened? Did he do anything Rose? - I finally opened my eyes.

- No, no calm down!, is another thing -She sounded anxious - There is a dinner at his house, he want me to meet his family.

-Aha, I dont see why do you need me there Rose..

-I need you to accompany me, I will not go alone - She said at loud.

-But you said it, it's a family dinner, not for the friends of the bride.

-I will not go alone! -She affirmed.

-Well, I'm not going - I assured her.

-Come on Bella, plis, plis, plis - the blonde is trying hard.

-I can swear that you are putting the Kitty eyes, but even so, you are not going to convince me. Say hello to your in-laws! - AndI hung up.

Several minutes passed and I fall asleep again. 10 minutes after I was calling to apologize but I wouldnt go to that dinner.

-Rose? - I said with my voice shy of remorse that she knew well.

-Thanks Bella, I love you!, Pick you up in two hours! - And she hung up.

I check again but the phone was off. I hate Rosalie Hale.

Against my will and angry I get out of bed and took a shower. I dry and wrapped myself in a towel while drying my hair. Then I went to the closet to find something to wear. I decided on a Dolce & Gabana black lace dress very discreet ( photos/2012/05/10/dolce-gabbana-black-lace-dress-p roduct-2-3475845-771609364_large_ ) , I didnt want to get noticed. I wore opaque black tights, and a coat.I did a low ponytail. Suddenly my phone started to ring.

-Bella, I'm here,! -She breathed slowly counting to one hundred. I left the building and got into the car.

-Bella you are beautiful as always! -She flattered me because she knew what was she doing to me.

-Oh fuck you Rose - I throw her my glare.

-Thanks Bella, for doing these things just for me - Damn, Rose knew how to soften.

We stopped at a beautiful and high fences guarding a huge house. It was a very beautiful house. Rose and I looked startled for a moment.

-What did you say about Emmetts father? -I asked amazed to see the mansion.

-He is a doctor, he runs the Mount Sinai Medical Center -She said quietly.

-Wow, he must be good doctor eh? - Rose just nodded.

They opened the gates and we advanced. Before lowering I told her:

-Just let me ask a big favor Hale. I came to join you, not to get involved with your new family right? - I warned.

She quite nodded and lowered the car. Before I realized Emmett was already beside us guiding us towards the entrance. I greeted him.

- Bella! Good to see you - He gave me two kisses,one in each cheek.

-Yeah Emmett its really good, but put me down please - We laughed.

He kissed his girlfriend and they lost touch with reality. We entered the house and it was ridiculous. The house was beautiful and was decorated with the utmost good taste that could exist. The lobby was large and the background was an imposing staircase, very wide. The whole floor was marble from Carrara, like the stairs. We turned and a woman with a warm smile welcomed us while a girl came bouncing behind her. It was small, thin, with black hair in spikes.

- Girls, welcome! - I smile even more.

-Mama, she's Rosalie, my girlfriend -Emmett said-And this girl is Bella, her best friend.

-Beautiful house ma'am -We both said while hugging strongly at her.I smiled.

-No ma'am, please call me Esme - The pixie girl stood before us and said:

- I'm Alice and you dont have any idea how pleased I am to see you! - She was jumping! Then she stopped and embrace us in a hug. 'That nice" I said.

-Lets go to the living room ladies, Carlisle and Edward are a little late - Esme said in her quiet voice. She was so pretty. So warm. She was like my mom.

We headed for the living room,and all the large sofas and chairs had classic style. At the center, a large coffee table with a bowl full of white roses. Several objects that appeared to be Arabs, all golden and some books from around the sat down and Alice offered us something to drink.

-Oh god! Is that a D&G?! Im so dying to go shopping with you girls! - Alice doesnt hesitate to say something she wants- We have to talk about many things ...

Rose and I smiled but Emmett expression distracted me, He was serious and shook his head almost imperceptibly.

-Of course Alice,it will be a pleasure - She smiled at us, I think Emmett was exaggerating a bit.

-Alice dont start okay?, let them calm. - He threatened.

-Emmet, here I dont have friends and I thought it would be great to became best friend with your girlfriend and her friend... - She God, another club of Kitty eyes.

-Alice dont worry, we are going to have fun together, right Rose? - I said and I mean it. I aready like her.

-Sure! Emmet doesnt understand that because he is man, ignore him - Rose said.

-Thanks girls, I'm excited! - Alice squealed.

- They're here! - Esme stood up and we did the same.

A blond man with green eyeseyes entered the room. He seemed too young to be the father of Emmett. Very handsome too.

-Good evening beautiful ladies, sorry we are late - he apologized.

Emmett presented us with his father who was equally warm Esme.

-Welcome girls, good to have you here.

-Thank you Doctor - Rose replied.

-Carlisle, without the Doctor - and he smiled.

- Where is Edward? God he is always late! - Alice complained.

-Here I am Alice - a voice behind us made me turn to see him.

Emmett's brother entered the room. He kissed his mother and went to Rosalie. Oh, well he is fucking handsome. And sexy. And he has that voice. Oh god..

-Rosalie,finally we are in the same to meet you.. - that voice ...she kissed him on the ! I'm next.

-She is Isabella, my best friend - Rose said and my glare was upon her. I didnt like my full name.

I looked up and those beautiful emerald eyes caught me. He was tall. Her hair had a bronze color and seemed so rebellious. He took my hand and I felt something strange, his skin was soft.

-Isabella, a real pleasure - He said and approached me to give me a kiss as he did with Rose. The man smelled delicious.

-Bella, just Bella -I said as normal as I could.

-Then Bella, just Bella, is a real pleasure to meet you - He kissed me on the cheek and I felt another tickle where I had been touched by his lips. He finally released my hand. I smiled and I saw his lips just so, ugh, kissable, with a pretty smile.

-Good thing we're all here, if you dont mind, lets go to the dining room.- his mother said.

I stood waiting for someone to indicate my place at the table. I sat in front of Rose and Edward, Alice was at his side.

The dinner was delicious and I was really hungry.

-Edward, tell me how's it going? - Carlisle asked.

-Just a few more permissions, but I started working last week -Edward responded.

- And when will be ready? - Alice also interested.

-Alice is a huge work, it will take several years - he said.

I had no idea what they were talking until Esme turned to me.

-Bella, Edward is engineer and an arquitect, He is buildind a dam - She looked proud and gave him a crooked smile, charming.

- Oh! - I could just say oh! Choo, I swear you should be here.

The talk was interesting and what I thought it was going to be a torturous dinner, became a very enjoyable evening. I didnt speak so much, only was attentive to the comments. Occasionally felt a look on me and when I looked back,I was caught by green eyes. I observed him. He is beautiful.

We went to the lounge for coffee and I settled back on the couch with Alice beside me. The mens talked while Alice talked incessantly and I didnt understand a single word of what she said. It was strange but I couldnt concentrat. I tried to keep my eye on my shoe, but more often than I would have liked, I found myself looking at the perfect profile of Edward Cullen.

His straight nose, his lips so seductive showing a row of perfect white teeth. His strong jaw, his beard shaded. How would it feel if his beard brushed my cheek, my neck and shoulders...oh gosh...Bella, what's wrong with you? I closed my eyes and shook my head slightly. I looked up to meet his and He smiled at me.

Right. He caught me eating him with my eyes, but that didnt give him any right to make fun of me and less with his cynical smile. Suddenly I felt very uncomfortable.

-Would you?Really Rose? -I heard from Alice.

-Of course, we just have to agree what day- I had no idea what they were talking about, I could only see the face that seemed to have been carved in marble. I was completely stunned- I needed to get out of there as soon as possible.

-Rose -I said softly -It's late, I think it's time to go.

- Bellaa! - She looked at me as if I had insulted her.

-Bella come on, is not too late - Emmett said.

God, I couldnt spend more time there, I was nervous, I was nervous because of Edward.

-Isabella, dont worry, I'll take you home - Edward said in his soft voice but was more a statement than anything else.

Hearing those words I froze. Spend more time with him? That would be difficult to my serenity. Edward made me feel strange, I didnt like it.

-Bella, it is Bella, and dont bother, I can wait for Rose -I tried to answer..

-No trouble at all - that voice was about to make me flinch.

-Edward, really, I have no problem waiting for Rose -I would not stop fighting. That was what I learn listening to: "Dont cry me a river, cry me an ocean"

-I'll get your coat - it was overwhelming.I turn my face only to find three fun pairs of eyes. After seeing them, I knew I had lost.

**Well this is the second chapter, I think I will update the third one tonight.**

**Hope you like it, and Im so sorry about my english, I promise Im going to write better.**


End file.
